The Adventures Of Ren And Tokiya
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ren and Tokiya get intimate in Tokiya's Room when Otoya could come back any moment. I suck at summaries


RenXTokiya

Ren's POV

I was in sitting in Toki and Otoya's room with Toki on his bed he was always so shy about doing anything sexual in his room in case Otoya came back from practice in the middle. But I usually got my way anyway the thought made me smirk as I pinned him down onto the bed "Toki I'm horney~~~"

His cheeks lit up a light pink at my statement "n-no sex!" he exclaimed. I chucked and kissed those perfect lips of his.

"Who said anything about sex right now?" I said in my sexy voice as I kissed down his neck "let's just have a bit of fun~" I said teasingly as I bit down gently onto his collar bone. He moaned softly as I did so.

"Y-you're too horney…R-Ren…" he breathed out as he pulled me back up to kiss me when we pulled away he spoke again, "not that I'm complaining or anything…" I smirked and slipped his shirt off; he looked up at me through half lidded eyes obviously excited at what was to come.

I continued to strip him till there was nothing but a pair of boxers covering him and then I gave him a show stripping myself of all my clothes in a way that a stripper would to her client. I could feel Toki's eyes following my every move as I stripped for him his erection straining to get free from its binds.

I licked my lips as I looked from his straining erection up to his abs then chest up his neck till my eyes rested on his gorgeous deep blue orbs. I bent down and pecked those soft sweet lips of his before turning around so that I was face to face with his erection and he was face to face with mine. I could hear him groan in anticipation I chuckled and licked the head through its cloth binds making him moan softly and lick mine.

I hissed at the pleasure and sucked gently on the head through his boxers I could hear him gasp as I did so making me smirk around it.

Tokiya's POV

I groaned as he sucked on my clothed head god Ren knew all the things I loved and he enjoyed exposing them at times like this. He licked down his clothed length as he sucked on my head once again making me groan. After a few sucks and licks I could feel Ren removing my boxers and god was I happy he was finally removing that last piece of annoying clothing!

I made quick work of his boxers too I knew that this would end in sex regardless of what I said or did Ren would make sure we had sex and I knew I honestly couldn't resist I could say no but my body would scream yes and he knew so and he would make sure to exploit it.

As we sucked each other off his fingers wondered over my ass like I knew they would and it didn't take long for him to start licking past my balls and over my entrance leaving his hands to pump me while he dived his tongue into my entrance lubricating it for what I knew was to come.

I continued to suck and bob my head up and down on his erection making him groan as he worked on prepping me now with a finger slipping in and out easily from all the assaults he's done to me. I groaned as he slipped in another finger. "I-I thought I…s-said no sex…" I said softly knowing he wouldn't listen to me.

He smirked and slammed his fingers into my ass making moan out loud "You know you want it too Toki~" he said in that smooth sweet voice of his when he wanted his own way. I grunted and he knew he'd won "See~" he teased as he added the third and final finger stretching my entrance good a proper spreading his fingers and twisting them around to make sure I could take his massive length.

"T-that's enough Ren..!" I said urgency clear in my voice. I saw him smirk at me as he changed position so he was lined up with my entrance.

"Who's impatient after saying we aren't having sex?" he asked with a grin. I hissed at him and he smirked back at me as he thrust into me hard and fast. I moaned loudly gripping the bed sheets as he repeatedly slammed into me hitting my prostate with deadly precision. I couldn't help but scream out I'm sure that if someone walked by they would hear without a doubt. I was so close to cumming already it was amazing how quickly Ren could get me to coming without even doing that much.

He pushed my legs up close to my head lifting my ass off the bed so he could slam in harder and deeper into my tight wet heat making me moan at the feeling. "T-Toki…Damn you feel so good..!" he moaned out as he continued to abuse my prostate making me scream louder.

The moment he touch my erection I knew I wasn't going to last long "R-Ren…I-I'm close…" I managed to get out as he started to pump me in time with his thrusts. After a couple of minutes I came all over my chest and his hand.

I panted as he grunted as my walls tightened around his cock making him cum after a few more thrusts filling me up with his seed. By the time Ren pulled out we were both so damn tired we snuggled under the covers and went to sleep curled around each other.

Ren's POV

I growled at the sound of someone moving around so damn early in the morning Masato never got up early! I cracked open an eye and then it hit me I was in Toki's bed so it must be Otoya moving around so damn early. I heard Otoya snicker as he obviously heard my growl but I just ignored him and snuggled close to Toki until he left.

I sighed and sat up keeping Toki close to me glad that Otoya was finally out of the room 'cause once again I was horney. I was happy to see Toki waking not long after Otoya left he got out of bed and stretched near the desk and now my mind was whirling I just wanted to jump him and so that's what I did I jumped him pushing him gently against the desk.

"R-Ren!" he exclaimed as he felt my erection against his ass.

I looked at him innocently "Yes?" I asked in a teasing voice. Toki shook his head at this trying to turn around but I wouldn't let him in case he tried to escape.

He growled at me which just turned me on even more "Ren if you're going to screw me this early in the morning then I want to face you!" I couldn't help the dopy smile that ran across my lips at that "and make sure you're quick I have somewhere to be for an interview I can't be too long."

I grunted in response as I let him turn around to face as soon as he was face to face with me I captured his lips in a searing kiss. I placed butterfly kisses all over Toki's neck and chest. He knew exactly how I will act now he always knew what to expect in these situations.

He clung to me wrapping his legs around my waist his arms wrapping around my neck. I smirked and propped him up so I could thrust myself in he is always loose enough the next morning to have me without any prepping once again the thought made me smirk. The sound of Toki's moans drove me on I kept thrusting into his tight warm wet entrance each thrust getting harder and faster. Toki clung to me tightly digging his nails into my back and scratching at the flesh as I continued to thrusts in without mercy.

"Ahhh….R-Ren…s-so close…" he moaned out into my ear and that alone almost made me cum right there and then but I managed to control myself as I took Toki's member into my hand and thumbed the slit until he came all over us. His walls tightening around my cock made me lose my senses once again and with a few hard fast and deep thrusts I came deep inside him once again coating his walls in my seed.

We staying in that position for a while as we caught our breath I smirked at my uke sitting on the table "hmmm we should have sex on this table more often~ what do you think Toki?" I asked cheekily.

He glared at me though it was weak before agreeing "Ren I need to get ready for work now…" I smiled and nodded moving away so he could go get ready.

"You need a shower first~ we both do~" I said with a glint my eye. "Round 3 shall begin in the shower!" I said as I grabbed my towel and headed towards the showers with Toki not far behind.

The end.


End file.
